5 O'clock in the Morning
by BehindClosedEyes
Summary: It's Blaine's birthday and Kurt has a gift to give.   Multi-Chapter/Future Fic. Rated M for Smut, sex and kinks. Full warning inside.


Hey y'all

So I finally got the time and had the muse to write my first glee and smutty fan-fiction. LOL It's only 11am and I'm ready to write some Klaine smutty goodness. It's a future and multi chapter fanfiction…

***WARNING* I'm gonna say this now. I'm making this fanfiction rated M for a reason. If you're not into two guys having sex and having a few kinks, it's called a back button. USE IT PLEASE. Thank you.**

I do not own anything; except for a dirty, dirty mind….LOL well here goes…

"5 O'clock in the Morning."

A weekend away from Kurt; Blaine's worst nightmare. It was hard on the poor man but what he could do? His job needed him. Well, the kids did anyway.

It's been five years after graduation from McKinley high school and the road had been bumpy for both Blaine and Kurt. First of all, Kurt didn't make it into NYADA. That just about broke his heart and shattered his spirit. Blaine stayed close to his side that weekend, reassuring the distraught teen that everything happens for a reason and that his future had something else, something bigger planed for him. It wasn't until Monday morning when Kurt found Blaine's words to be true.

Surprising his boyfriend, Blaine had sent in a few of Kurt's fashion sketches to Parson: The New School of Design; one of the two most prominent fashion Colleges in New York City. Kurt Hummel was accepted almost on the spot not just as a student but also as a paid Intern. The school even offered to pay for Kurt's room and board at their adjacent lofts if he excepted the schools intership. This excited Kurt and terrified him all at the same time. '_What would be do without Blaine there with him? Blaine still had a year to go at McKinley. Would Blaine be able to live with him after graduation or would he have to find a place of his own? What if Blaine couldn't afford an apartment in New York City?_'

These questions and more put Kurt back into almost another panic attack just after he accepted the school's offer, but as if knowing the boys' thoughts, Parson also offered to put Blaine up in the same loft if he could pay there rent fee each month.

That summer before Blaine's senior year, Blaine, Finn, Rachel (who did get accepted to NYADA) and Mercedes spent the summer in NYC, getting both Rachel and Kurt's apartments settled. Once the summer was about over, Mercedes, Finn and Blaine returned to Ohio, leaving Rachel and Kurt in New York City on their own.

The first month was the hardest for Kurt. Of course he and Blaine spend hours talking over the phone, writing text messages and emails to each other, but what kept Kurt sane was the weekly Skype video chat with Blaine. Sometimes the chats were innocent and other times, they were just plain dirty

.

Blaine didn't hesitate the moment he received his high school diploma. That night he was driving up to NYC in his car, everything packed. Their first night together didn't consist of unpacking Blaine's things; instead they spend the night in each other arms, making love until dawn.

It took Blaine a while to find work. Yes, he wanted to get into a college of some trade but didn't know what to do. He didn't know his future, but he did get a job to help pay for expensive and his rent.

At first, he was nothing more than a tutor for the students of the Bradley Academy for boys. The small school reminded him of the halls of Dalton and so did the boys. As time passed he soon turned from tutor to student counselor. He helped the boys that were struggling with not just their academic problems but their social and emotional problems. Even a few boys came to him about 'coming out' to their family and friends.

It wasn't long before he became a friend and a mentor to most of the boys. Blaine was even given the opportunity to start a glee club there at the Academy. Giving the group the name; The Golden Canaries, he told many stories of the Warblers and the past Canary, Pavarotti, who gifted the world with song and was the unofficial mascot of the club.

In truth, it wasn't just Blaine that taught the boys to sing. Kurt would often come to practice to work with the boys, helping them with their pitches and even a few dance movies. Kurt even made them honorary blazers with their golden feathered mascot hand-stitched into their lapels.

Counseling these boys and giving them a musical voice, Kurt often told Blaine that he was the Bradley Academy version of William Schuester. He gave a voice to those boys that no one else wanted to give.

It was all fun and a game until sectionals rolled around. Of course they won their first competition with flying colors, giving the boys a brighter look at their potential at regionals.

Surprisingly, regionals went smoothly for Blaine and the Canaries, taking first place once again. Kurt had never left Blaine's side during the competition, but once nationals rolled around, Kurt couldn't leave his workplace to follow Blaine and the Canaries to Nashville, TN. The other glee clubs where tough and brought their game but the Canaries weren't worried.

That year, the Bradley boys fell just short, taking second place at Nationals but Blaine promised the next year they would take home the Nationals trophy. It's been fours years since Blaine's first year at Bradley, starting as a tutor. Now Blaine walks the halls of Bradley Academy for boys as their 3 year National champion winning glee coach, student counselor and mentor.

It was Sunday, February 14; Both Valentine's Day and Blaine's Birthday. He was just about to leave Bradley Academy, making sure all the boys got home safe from their trip to Nationals in Philadelphia, PA. Taking home another win, Blaine was both excited to receive another trophy but he was more than happy to be home. He was missing Kurt and he wanted him so badly.

He unlocked his car and slipped in, placing his massager bag in the passenger seat before noticing the brightly wrapped package in Blue's and Red's. The colors resembled those of his old Dalton uniform but he didn't think much of it. Putting his key into the ignition, he sat in the quiet car, picking up the small gift and was about to rip the wrapping paper when a small envelop fell into his lap.

Picking up the note, he placed the gift onto his lap. He glanced at the envelop to find something written on it in Kurt's perfect handwriting.

'_Do no open until February 14, 5am_.'

He flipped the card over in his hand before glancing at the glowing clock in the car; 4:55 am. He rolled his eyes but respected the note.

Now realizing it, Blaine had never actually turned on the car. Turning the key, he revved the engine, wanting the time to past a little bit faster. Sitting in the dark parking lot, the clock finally turned 5am and Blaine hastily opened the envelop to find a piece of stationary filled with more of Kurt's penmanship.

'First of all; Happy Birthday Baby.

Now, I want you to follow my detailed instructions. Inside the box, neatly wrapped at your side, are three different objects. A CD, a smaller box and another envelop. First, open the CD, put in into the player and skip to number 5.'

Placing the paper in his lap, Blaine brought his attention back to the wrapped box, ripped the paper from the white dress box, and found the clear CD case with a CD labeled 'Play Number 5.'

Slipping the CD into the player, Blaine skipped tracks until he found number 5 and leaned back into his seat, waiting for the music to play.

A soft R&B beat started to leak from the car speakers and Blaine automatically could name the tune. 'T-pain? Really Kurt?' Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the beginning lyrics. Expecting the original voice of Lily Allen, Blaine was blown away by the sweet and sexual sound of Kurt's siren tone.

"_It's 5 o'clock in the morning_

_Our Conversation got boring_

_You said you'd be home soon_

_So I snuck off to our bedroom_

_And I thought I'd just wait there_

_Until I hear you come up their stairs_

_And I pretended I was sleeping_

_But really I'd be waitin…_"

Blaine just almost came in his pant. Between the lyrics and Kurt's voice, that nearly sent poor Blaine over the edge.

Hands shaking, Blaine turned down the sound of the repeating background beat, then Blaine grabbed the note and read on.

'I knew you would find the song, well, enjoyable but there's more in my little gift box.

Carefully, open the envelop. Inside is a picture that is purposely faced away from you. Pulled the picture out and sit in the dash board with the back still facing up. After doing so, open the last box.'

Blaine hesitated at first, but opened the envelop that contained the picture placed the picture like he was suppose to before taking the last box in hand. It was another small white dress box, only wrapped in a red ribbon and bow.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine's entire lower half buckled as Kurt's voice repeating from the sound speakers. That voice mixed the images of Kurt in Blaine's head caused a very painful throbbing in his pants.

Removing the ribbon from around the box, Blaine removed the lid and found something both surprising and extremely arousing. Slowly, Blaine pulled his old, faded red and Navy blue Dalton tie. His eyes widened, holding the tie in one hand, Blaine reached for the picture, not bothering to read the final instructions.

Flipping over the picture, a orgasmic tremor made its way through Blaine's entire body. His erection growing ever so much more painful its clothed restrains.

The picture was of Kurt, standing completely naked, with nothing but the Dalton tie tied around his neck. One hand messing with the tie around his neck, the other wrapped gently around his erection. Written in Kurt's handwriting, in the top right hand corner was the words; 'I'll be waitin…'

Gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white, Blaine put the car into gear and sped off into the early morning light, hoping to make it back home before he ruined a pair of his favorite dress pants.

R&R please. I know I'm going to post another chapter but I just wanna see reviews for the first part.

Hey, it's my first smut-fic. No flames please. Plus, I messed with T-pain's "_5 o'clock in the morning_" to go with the Fanfiction.


End file.
